Love Interruption
by Auden Grey
Summary: All Beck and Jade want to do is be alone when they finally get back together. However, a certain little redhead keeps preventing that from happening.


**Hi! So, I started this ages ago when I saw TWC for the first time and actually forgot about it. But inspiration struck and I finished it...not really a fan of it but I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Beck and Jade get back together on a rainy Tuesday afternoon.

The abysmal weather seems to dissipate as they share a back-together-again kiss. A rainbow pokes through the gray clouds and Cat squeals and claps her hands like a seal. She says it's a sign. Jade says it's a cliché. Beck just laughs, reveling in the cool mint of Jade's chap stick lingering on his lips. He's missed the taste so he hesitates before brushing it away with the pad of his thumb.

By lunch, everything is back to normal. Jade is glaring at other girls who make a pass at Beck, purposely sharpening her new scissors while Beck picks at his burrito in amusement. Cat rattles on about her brother, Andre lusts after another unrequited love, Tori avoids Trina, and Robbie fights with Rex. The familiarity is a nice feeling.

They barely make it to his RV in the afternoon. Beck's bed is currently home to wrinkled clothes but this time, Jade doesn't care. They fall on the bed in one synchronized motion and limbs become tangled and lips swollen. Jade tastes more like coffee as their tongues dance together. Usually Jade tries to take control, but this time, she lets Beck take over, sighing contently into his neck as he moves on to kiss her pulse point and lift her shirt to rake his fingers over her abdomen.

Jade knows they've got a lot to work on but in this moment, she can't think about anything else. Beck's just about to hook her bra when there's a small knock on the door.

"Leave it," she commands, her voice raspy from the lack of air. She guides Beck back to her. "They'll go away."

Unfortunately, the door swings open seconds later and Beck sees a flash of red as he rolls off Jade. Cat squeaks, drops her backpack, and darts straight for Jade, knocking her back onto the bed as she lands on top of her.

"Cat!" Jade hisses almost immediately. She feels her friend whimper into her neck and she wants nothing more to throw her back out the door. "How many times have we been over this? You just don't let yourself into Beck's RV!"

"But I knocked," Cat argues meekly, holding on tight to Jade as she sits up. She moves her arms up around Jade's neck and tangles her fingers in Jade's messy hair.

"Is there a problem?" Beck asks with a shrug. Admittedly, he feels like the luckiest guy in the world because Cat's more or less straddling Jade.

Cat leans back a bit and nods her head. "My brother tore off Mr. Purple's head!"

"So?" Jade barks, detaching Cat's arms from her neck.

"Mr. Purple never did anything wrong!" Cat wails, tears trickling down her cheeks.

Beck just chuckles and Jade glares. "So?" Jade repeats.

"Will you sew his head back on?" Cat sniffles, looking at her best friend pleadingly. Then, she juts out her bottom lip. "Please, Jadey?"

Even Beck knows Cat uses that nickname only when she wants something. Most of the time, Jade grumpily complies.

"Your hair is all messy," Cat cocks her head to the side in deep contemplation. She looks at Beck and points. "Yours too! Ohhhh," she giggles, her fingers poking Jade's half-exposed stomach. "Were you guys wrestling?"

"Yes," Beck deadpans before Jade can snap. "We were wrestling."

"Who won?"

"Off," Jade demands, bouncing Cat on her knees a bit so the redhead gets the hint. Cat exhales dramatically and clambers off. "Now go home."

"But Mr. Purple!" Cat cries, reaching for Mr. Purple in her backpack. She pulls out the head first and then the rest of the body. Beck grimaces as white stuffing gets embedded in his carpet. "You have to fix him."

Jade stands up and pulls her shirt down, towering over Cat as she cowers back into the wall. "Go home!"

"Jade," Beck sighs once Cat bursts into tears again. "Just sew the head back on!"

"No," Jade says immediately. "We were in the middle of something very important!"

"It can wait."

"It can wait!" Cat parrots, thrusting Mr. Purple into Jade's hands. "Pleasy? You're the only one I know who knows how to sew! Except my brother. But he mostly just sews my mom's bras together."

Jade tries to argue, she really does, but there's no point in it because Cat's forcing Mr. Purple's decapitated head into her hands. Once she takes his body, Cat squeals and throws herself around Jade's waist.

"You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jade grumbles, pushing Cat away. The younger girl falls straight into Beck's lap with a giggle.

"Hi," she whispers, poking Beck's chest.

"Hi," Beck whispers back, tickling Cat's sides. She squirms with a cute screech and falls next to him on the bed.

Jade rummages through her backpack, purposely muttering under her breath loud enough for Cat to hear. But, Cat's not listening. She's too busy snuggling into Beck's side, playing with his rings and poking the hole in his jeans. Jade finally finds what she's looking for and sits down near the fish tank.

"Should I sew his head on backwards?"

Cat lets out an indignant gasp. "No!" She pulls on Beck's arm and he's afraid it's going to come out of its socket. "Don't let her sew Mr. Purple's head on backwards, Beck!"

"Don't sew his head on backwards, Jade," Beck warns with a smirk, pointing his finger at Jade when she looks up.

"Sure, take her side," Jade scoffs, stabbing the giraffe with a needle. Cat gasps and hides her face in Beck's shoulder.

Beck just chuckles and wraps his arm around Cat, snuggling her close because she obviously can't take this. It's ridiculous, he knows, but Cat's just so sweet and innocent.

"It's too scary to watch," Cat admits in a whisper, looping her arm through Beck's.

"I'll tell you when it's over," Beck promises, lightly squeezing Cat's shoulder. She nods against his arm and sighs contently. He watches Jade intently study the loose head of poor Mr. Purple, grumbling under her breath until she can get the thread through the needle.

Jade makes it seem so effortless. Once she finally aligns Mr. Purple's head, she sticks the needle through and patches him up rather quickly. Beck just smiles and lays Cat down on the bed when he realizes she's fast asleep.

"You've got to be kidding," Jade grunts, pointing to Cat with the needle still between her thumb and index finger. "She's like a child!"

Beck slowly stands up from the bed, careful not to wake Cat. He leans down and ruffles Jade's hair before sitting down next to her.

"You're so whipped."

Jade glares at her boyfriend and digs her elbow into his stomach. She hurls Mr. Purple at Cat's sleeping form and smiles in satisfaction when Cat stirs.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"Three hours," Jade deadpans, ignoring Beck's unimpressed gaze.

Cat rubs her eyes and sits straight up, a high-pitched squeal emitting from her mouth once she realizes Mr. Purple is back to his handsome self. "He's all fixed!"

"Yep," Jade says while standing up. "Now go!"

"But, but I'm hungry," Cat says with a pout. She tucks Mr. Purple under her arm and glances up at her two friends cutely. "Can I have some chicken nuggets?"

Before Jade can shout "NO!" Beck scoops Cat up over his shoulder and motions for his sullen girlfriend to follow. She tries to block out Cat's hideous shrieks by threatening to yank Mr. Purple's head back off.

Cat immediately stops.

* * *

Jade feels a stress headache coming on as she leans over the island in Beck's kitchen. She sips her coffee slowly and tries to think of something that will cancel out Cat making her dinosaur chicken nuggets talk to one another. Or, grumble to one another. Beck, on the other hand, finds it amusing. Cat's prancing the nuggets all over the marble island counter top and swinging her legs back and forth happily like a child would.

"Eat," Jade demands irritably. "Or no ice cream."

Cat whimpers and looks at Jade, then back at her nuggets. "But, but they're too cute to eat, Jade! I don't like to eat anything with a face."

Jade pulls out a kitchen knife and starts to chop the neck off each chicken nugget individually.

"Marvin!" Cat cries out, reaching for the one nugget that still has its head in tact. She stares at her best friend in shock, ignoring the fact Jade almost cut her fingers off. "How could you? They were my friends!"

"Cat," Beck cuts in, trying not to laugh. "Finish eating so you can get going."

"Kay," Cat sighs dramatically. She dips Marvin into the ketchup and pops his whole body into her mouth. "Can't I stay and watch a movie?"

"No!" Beck and Jade answer at the same time.

Cat gasps in offense. "Answer a little quicker why don't you!"

"Cat," Beck begins calmly, reaching forward to ruffle Cat's hair. "We made you dinner, now it's time for you to go."

"Jade said if I finished eating I could get ice cream!"

"I did not," Jade scoffs.

"Uh huh," Cat nods frantically, petting Mr. Purple. "Mr. Purple heard it, too!"

Jade glares at the stupid giraffe in Cat's hands. "Really? Because I heard him say he wants to go home and tongue Mr. Longneck."

"Jade!" Cat squeals with her mouth wide open.

Beck shakes his head and wraps his arms around Jade's waist "Be nice, babe."

"Actually," Cat says matter-of-factly. "Mr. Longneck has a girlfriend."

"Who?" Jade challenges. Then, she rolls her eyes and throws her hands up in the air. "Why am I participating in this conversation?"

"You started it," Cat says innocently.

"Go home," Jade growls, pointing to the door.

Cat shakes her head. "You said I could have ice cream," she pouts, her little feet knocking against the island. "If you give me ice cream, I'll leave."

Beck's already halfway to the fridge. He pulls out a pint of ice cream, drizzles some chocolate syrup in it and pushes it Cat's way. Cat's eyes are so wide she looks like a cartoon character.

"Are you trying to send her into a diabetic coma?" Jade says to her boyfriend, knitting her eyebrows and glaring at him.

"It will get her to leave," Beck whispers into Jade's hair, kissing her temple.

Jade sighs and claps at Cat. "Why don't you take that to go, Cat?"

"No," Cat says in between large spoonfuls of ice cream. There's chocolate smeared all over her face and Jade can't help but grimace at the droplets of ice cream falling off the spoon and onto the counter. "My brother didn't take his medication so he's hanging upside down on the gutters. If I go home, I'll have to help my dad throw tomatoes at him until he gets down. I hate tomatoes!"

Beck shakes his head in disbelief. "_How_ has your family not been on Dr. Phil?"

"Because my brother bit him," Cat says seriously.

Jade's had enough. She snatches Mr. Purple from Cat's death grip and storms out into the foyer. Cat's hot on her heels, desperately trying to get her to stop. She swings the front door open and begins to wind up.

"No!" Cat pleads. "It wasn't funny when Tori did it!"

Jade doesn't listen. She hurls Mr. Purple across Beck's front lawn and slams the front door shut when Cat chases after him with a loud whimper. She locks the door and presses her back up against it just in case Cat's developed some sort of super strength powers after all the adrenaline of rescuing her stupid stuffed animal from a bed of flowers.

"That's wasn't nice," Beck scolds his girlfriend, pressing his hands on the door to trap Jade from going anywhere.

"Whatever," Jade smirks. "She's gone now."

Beck nods in agreement and presses his lips against Jade's, wasting no time. His tongue dives into her mouth and he can feel her hands snaking up the back of the ratty plaid shirt he always wears. Jade lifts her left leg a little bit when Beck's fingers begin to roam her inner thigh.

Then, the door handle jiggles and Cat's little hands are pounding on the door.

"Let me in!"

Beck groans into Jade's hair. "Goodnight, Cat!"

"Fine!" Cat yells. "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"Good!" Jade yells back, keeping a tight grip on Beck's shirt collar in case he decides to let Cat back in because he feels bad. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Cat screeches, giving the door handle one last jiggle. "But can I pee first?"

Jade looks at Beck in annoyance. "I'm going to kill her."

"Babe, just let her pee," Beck chuckles, reaching for the brass handle.

"No!" Jade hisses, slapping Beck's hand away. "She doesn't have to use the bathroom. She just wants to come back in here and interrupt us from having SEX!"

Cat gasps and Beck can just picture the look of horror all over her adorable little face. He actually feels kind of bad but all he wants to do is take Jade upstairs and make up for lost time.

"Be safe!" Cat drawls out after a good three minutes of silence, probably to recover from Jade's crude revelation. "No one wants little Beck and Jadey's running around just yet!"

"Oh my god," Jade says into Beck's shoulder. "Did she just tell us to be safe?"

Beck bites back his laughter and rubs Jade's back, peering out the peephole to see that Cat is still on his front porch. "She did."

"She just completely ruined the moment."

"She did," Beck repeats, kissing Jade's forehead. "What should we do?"

"One movie," Jade says to Beck warningly. "She can stay for one movie."

Jade opens the door and stops Cat before she can squeal and shriek and make other inhumane noises. "Come here," she demands, pointing to the welcome mat. Cat skips over with a big, dimply smile. "We can watch one movie. After, you're going home. Understand?"

"Yes!" Cat claps, standing on her tip toes to hug Jade around the neck. She squeals when Jade swings her in the house and into Beck. "What do you guys want to watch?" she asks in excitement, pulling on Beck's hand to get him to move faster to his living room. "Let's watch _The Lion King_!"

Beck gives Jade a "are you sure you want to do this" look. When she just rolls her eyes and sits down on the couch, Beck ruffles Cat's hair. "Let's do it, kiddo."

Jade's not even surprised Beck owns the movie. She tries not to frown when Cat plops down next to here but keeps telling herself that once this is over, Cat will scoot on home and she can _finally_ be alone with Beck. Cat shimmies in her seat when the all too familiar music starts and begins to sing along.

"NO!" Jade yells, shutting that down immediately. "You're not singing, got it?"

"Fine," Cat pouts, pulling a piece of licorice out of her bra. She offers one to Beck, who declines in disgust, and ignores Jade. "You're mean," she tells her matter-of-factly, leaning into Beck with a content sigh.

Jade rolls her eyes and gives Cat's side a sharp pinch. When the redhead shrieks in pain, Jade smiles in satisfaction and leans back to enjoy the movie. She pulls out her phone and sends a quick text.

Cat stares open mouthed at her. "No texting!"

"Sorry," Jade mocks Cat's offended tone and puts her phone on the table beside her. She grins at Beck when he stealthily checks his phone while Cat's too busy trying to get a piece of candy in her mouth.

"Jade, will you snuggle with me when Mufasa dies?"

Jade nods because little does Cat know, they're not going to make it to the part where Mufasa dies.

"Sure."

Fifteen minutes later, Cat giggles into Mr. Purple as Simba and Nala play fight. She looks to Jade and frowns when she's sleeping. Beck's doing the same.

"You guys!" she cries, jutting her bottom lip out when both of her friends remain unresponsive. "Fine! I'm going home then! I'll finish watching the movie with my mommy."

Cat shuts the TV off and stomps all the way to the front door, lingering in the doorway to see if Beck and Jade wake up. When they don't, she huffs dramatically and makes an effort to slam the front door loudly to let them know she's mad.

Jade waits a minute or two to open her eyes. Cat could still be hovering on the porch. But after a good five minutes of staying completely still, Jade opens her eyes and stretches her foot out to kick Beck in the ribs.

He doesn't move.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding," Jade says to herself. Beck's completely out cold, his head resting uncomfortably on the arm of the couch while his feet are stretched out on the expensive coffee table.

Jade doesn't bother waking him. Instead, she turns the TV back on and flips through the channels. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Mr. Purple is face down in the middle of the couch. God, she's really going to kill Cat Valentine one day. She gets up and stalks over to the front door, pulling out her phone to let Cat know her precious Mr. Purple is still here. But as soon as she opens the front door, Cat's running up the porch like a mad woman.

"Mr. Purple!" she cries, running right into Jade's arms and holding her waist with all the strength in her body. "I'm sorry I left you here!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jade mumbles, forcing the stuffed animal into Cat's hands. "I think he'll get over it, Cat."

"I hope so," Cat sighs into Mr. Purple. "Bye."

Jade pulls Cat back. "What's wrong with you now?"

Cat shrugs and stares at the porch. "Nothing."

"Don't make me count."

"I still want ice cream," Cat pouts, sticking her bottom lip out so Jade knows how serious she is.

Jade thinks of saying no and going back into the living room to wake Beck up and finally get together, but she can never say no to Cat and that damn little pout of hers.

"Fine," Jade gives in. "We'll go to Freezy Queen."

Cat jumps up and down in excitement and hugs Jade. "Yay, Freezy Queen!"

"Let me just get Beck's car keys."

Jade slips back into the house and grabs Beck's car keys off the kitchen table. When she strolls back into the foyer, Beck's getting up from the couch and rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, look who's up!" she scoffs, eyeing her boyfriend angrily.

"How long was I out for?" Beck asks with a yawn.

"Long enough for me to agree to take Cat to Freezy Queen!"

Beck stares at his girlfriend apologetically. "Sorry?"

"Yeah, you'll be sorry when I get back," Jade threatens. "You better make it up to me or else."

"I will," Beck promises with a laugh, rocking on the balls of his feet. He can hear Jade yelling at Cat to stop screeching when she gets back outside and can't help but smile.

Things are back to normal already.


End file.
